A Mutant Romance
by Rainess
Summary: Rayne is a new kind of mutant who has just arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Kurt Wagner is one of her first friends but one of them wants to be more. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let me first say that I DO NOT own any material (names, places, ideas, etc) of

X-Men. Although that would be cooler by far. The only character that IS mine is Rayne.

Before you start reading, keep this in mind: My story is not based on the movie only nor on the tv show. It's both of them sort of mixed up. You don't like it? Deal. It's my imagination; I can do what I please with it.

Rayne is not an actual X-Men character. She is the main character in all my stories.

So, now that I got that off of my chest. ENJOY! And let me know what you think!

**A Mutant Romance**

**Chapter 1**

Rayne took her first step into Mutant High, led by Jean Grey. The great room was large with wood paneled walls and the ceiling was high. As Rayne studied her surroundings, a group of four people walked into the room to greet her.

The first, a man in a wheelchair, held out his hand. "Hello, Rayne. I'm Professor Xavier. I'm pleased to meet you. I hope you feel at home here at my school for the gifted."

The Professor turned to the other people in the group and introduced them.

"This is Scott Summers," Xavier began, motioning to a tall, attractive man with dark red sunglasses. She shook his hand with a shy smile. "Aurora Monroe, or Storm," Xavier continued. "This is Logan and Rogue here is a student."

"It's nice to have someone to pass on the newbie title to," Rogue replied, pushing a white bit of hair behind her ear. "You'll love it here, I promise."

Rayne replied with a quiet thank you and a half smile.

"Alright," Professor Xavier began. "Storm will give you the tour and show you to your room. I have some business to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll see you in class on Monday."

Rayne furrowed her brow. "In class?"

"Yes, I'd like to introduce you to a few of my classes on Monday. I think it will help you become more comfortable with the people surrounding you."

"Oh, alright," Rayne replied with a shy smile.

"Alright," Storm said, clapping her hands. "Let me take you to your room first so you can put your things down, then I'll show you the rest of the campus."

Rayne followed Storm to the lowest dorm level of the building. Her room was located at the end of a long hallway; a fair distance from the other rooms on that floor. The room itself was large; much bigger than the other dorm rooms that Rayne had passed by. The room was fully loaded with bedroom furniture and there was one window. There was a private bathroom and a large walk-in closet.

"Well," Storm began with her hands on her hips. "I hope this room is alright. It's to the Professor's specifications."

"It's perfect," Rayne replied, softly.

Storm looked at Rayne and sympathy continually flowed from her. "May I ask you a question?" Storm asked.

Rayne looked at Storm and nodded her head. "Sure."

"Why do you need to be separated from the other students? The professor made kind of a big deal about it."

Rayne smiled shyly and looked to the floor then back at Storm.

"It's a long story. I'm just…" Rayne paused, "not like the rest."

Storm smiled and put her hand on Rayne's shoulder. "I understand. It's alright if you don't want to bring it out into the open. A lot of new students are the same when they first arrive."

Rayne smiled and put her bags on the bed.

"Come with me," Storm continued. "I'll show you around."

Rayne and Storm walked around the entire campus. Everything she could possibly need was so close.

As Rayne and Storm walked down a hallway, Rogue was walking towards the pair with two others.

"Hey, I finally found you," Rogue began with a smile. "I wanted you to meet some of my friends. This is my boyfriend Bobby, a.k.a Ice Man," she explained, motioning to the tall, blue eyed companion of hers. Then motioning to the other guy, she continued. "And this is John, also known as Pyro."

"Nice to meet you," Rayne smiled as she shook their hands when another person walked by.

Looking to the man walking by, she let out a shy smile then returned to the group before her.

"So," Storm interrupted the introductions. "There's not much else to see. Are you familiar with the campus at all?"

"Yes," Rayne replied. "I think I can find my room from here. I have a good sense of direction. Thank you so much."

"Alright, then I'll leave you with these guys," she said, motioning to Rogue and her friends. "I'll see you around."

"Alright, see ya."

"Okay," Rogue began, excitedly. "It's time to show the new girl how to have some fun around here."

The remainder of the day at Mutant High was full of Rogue's guy buddies showing off their abilities; Bobby with his ice and John with his lighter and flame. Rayne had to admit that she was having fun, even though she wasn't showing it the way she usually would. It would take Rayne some time to adjust to her new surroundings and her new friends were well aware and accepted the fact.

"Alright, well my room is this way. Thanks for all the fun, guys," Rayne laughed as she waved goodbye.

"We'll see you in the morning," Rogue called in reply.

As Rayne turned and began walking in the direction of her room, someone called behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Rayne turned and made eye contact with the man she had seen earlier in the hallway.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"I was just wondering. I know this is a silly question but I was wondering…um…are you…" the man paused.

Rayne raised an eye brow and flashed a half smile. "Yeah?"

The man laughed uneasily. "Color blind? I mean, are you color blind?"

Rayne smiled widely and let out a quiet laugh. "Why? You're worried your shade of blue isn't noticeable enough?"

The man before her _was_ blue; literally. Dark blue was screaming from head to toe. He had pitch black hair and eyes yellow like a firefly. His voice was soft yet masculine and the thick German accent made Rayne want him to continue speaking.

"So, you _did_ notice. It's just that you looked at me like I was a normal person. No one's looked at me like that since I was fourteen."

Rayne looked to the floor and smiled softly then returned her gaze to the blue man.

"You are normal. And I bet you're more normal inside your head than most of these students here. None of these guys know what it's like to be stared at and have to suffer the way you do. That suffering makes you stronger and helps you accept others more than they can accept you. I'd call it a gift."

The man was left speechless. Never had anyone spoken to him that way before. Within moments, he was infatuated with the woman standing before him. He gazed at Rayne in the eyes for a moment then continued, softly. "What is your name?"

Rayne held out her hand and replied. "Rayne; just Rayne. And you are?"

The blue man took Rayne's hand and shook it as he replied. "Wagner. Kurt Wagner."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Is your room down here somewhere?"

"No, it's on this side but one level up. I was just in the kitchen and I saw you come by. How about you?"

"My room is the last door right over there," Rayne said, pointing down the hallway.

"Oh, you're the one they've been saving it for?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked at the door as he spoke. "I was told that the room was being saved. I mean, they never said anything about a specific person but I know it's been saved."

"Well, I was just 'found' recently," Rayne laughed.

"I know what you mean." Kurt looked behind him with a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, anyway, it's getting late. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. I'll see you around, won't I?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat with the question. "Yeah, sure. I'm always around here somewhere. Have a good night."

"Good night, Kurt."

With that, the pair went their separate ways. As Rayne entered her room, she closed the door and stood with her back against it.

"There's something different about him," she whispered with a furrowed brow. "Why can't I see it?"

Rayne quickly dressed herself and washed up. As she lay in bed, she began to think upon the hard days that had passed before Professor Xavier found her. She had been running from the police, trying to get as far away from her home as possible. Her life had turned upside down when her parents discovered the truth about her. The truth was turning her life into a living Hell and Xavier rescued her from it.

Rayne drifted into a deep slumber as she fell into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

Upon awakening, Rayne washed up and dressed herself. Her stomach growled as she put on her shirt and walked out of her bedroom. It was only seven o'clock and no one else was awake. Rayne entered the kitchen, opened all the blinds allowing the morning sun to warm the room and began rummaging through the fridge.

As Rayne looked, she found the usual breakfast foods like eggs, bacon and boxes of hash browns; only times five.

"My God," she whispered with a quiet laugh. "These people stock up like there's going to be a war."

Rayne took all that she needed from the refrigerator, then looked in the pantry and grabbed the vegetable oil and salt.

As Rayne cooked her breakfast, John, or Pyro, walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Eggs?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he replied.

"How many?"

"Three."

Rayne smiled at a large man who walked in when she had finished up John's eggs.

"What is this?" The man began in a rough voice.

"This is the newbie, Logan," John explained. "And she makes a hell of a good breakfast."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Eggs?"

Logan stared indifferently at John then back at Rayne. "Is there bacon?"

"Plenty," Rayne replied, holding up the package of bacon.

"Three."

"Coming up, Mr. Logan."

Logan went to the pantry and took a soda then sat down next to John.

"So," he began, "what can you do?"

Rayne paused then shrugged. "Not too much, or, at least nothing important. Mostly water-related things, a bit of electricity. Little things."

Logan turned to John with a raised eye brow. John shrugged as he ate the rest of his breakfast.

Logan smirked. "Water? I guess you and John won't be getting too close then, huh?"

Rayne smiled and furrowed her brow as she blushed. John was too busy enjoying his breakfast to notice.

The next group of students to come in were Bobby and Rogue, followed by a redhead, who Rayne soon learned was known as "Siren," and an enormous man who was incredibly built named Piotr, or "Colossus." The students just called him Pete.

Rayne happily made everyone breakfast and her eggs became quite popular. As she almost finished frying her own eggs, Kurt walked into the kitchen and stopped in his footsteps.

"Good morning. What's going on?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, good morning Kurt," Rayne said, with a smile and bright eyes. "You're right on time. I was just about to finish here. How many eggs do you want?"

Butterflies fluttered in Kurt's stomach as Rayne gazed him in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine," he replied, swallowing a knot in his throat.

"Oh come on. I know you're hungry. Men have a bottomless pit for a stomach. I'll make you three eggs, seeing as how that's the number all the 'macho' guys in here wanted," Rayne paused. "Except for Pete who has already eaten nine."

"Wow, Rayne," Rogue called over from the table. "You've lightened up since yesterday. Feeling comfortable already?"

Rayne immediately turned with a shy laugh. Not answering Rogue, she looked at Kurt with a soft smile then returned to the pan, frying some more eggs and bacon.

"Alright," Rayne said, placing a plate of breakfast in front of Kurt at the table. "I hope you all enjoy and/or enjoyed."

Rayne took her plate with her own food and headed toward the door.

"Oh Rayne, wait," Bobby called after her. "We're all leaving so you can sit at the table."

Rayne looked at everyone as they stood up, placed their dishes in the sink and left the room all calling back, "Thanks for the breakfast!" Kurt was the only person still sitting at the table.

"Rayne," Rogue said before leaving, if you're not busy later we're all going to the movies if you wanna come."

"Oh," Rayne replied. "Well, I'll let you guys know when I'm done packing."

"Alright, we'll see ya."

Rayne sighed and took a seat directly across from Kurt. She looked up to him and he held a rosemary in his hand as he prayed. Rayne smiled softly and closed her eyes, saying her own prayer. When she opened her eyes, Kurt had already finished.

"You are religious?" Kurt asked.

"I was. I used to go to church all the time back at home; every Sunday and every Thursday."

"But you still believe in God, yes?"

"Yes, I do. I believe very much."

Rayne and Kurt smiled at each other than began eating.

"So," Rayne continued. "What part of Germany are you from?"

"A small town near Munich, "Kurt replied. "I was in the circus. And you? Where are you originally from?"

"I was born and raised in Arizona."

"Oh, hot."

"Definitely. But living there gets you used to it."

"Of course."

After a few moments of conversation about their hometowns, Rayne took the last bite of her eggs and rose from her seat.

"Well," she began, "it was fun. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did."

"I did," Kurt replied with a laugh. "Thank you, Rayne, for the eggs I mean."

"Anytime."

Rayne and Kurt looked at one another with a smile.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, "what're you doing today?"

"Just unpacking, really. You?"

"I never make plans so we'll see what happens."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Definitely."

Rayne and Kurt once again went their separate ways; Rayne back to her room and Kurt to wherever he needed to go. As Rayne walked on her way, she soon met with a short, brunette girl.

"Hi," the girl began. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah," Rayne replied with a smile.

"I'm Kitty Pride."

"Rayne."

"I see you've met Kurt."

"Yeah, I have. He's a nice guy."

Kitty looked around her hesitantly. "Well, then you'll understand why I'm going to ask this of you."

Rayne furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"Well," Kitty continued. "Me and Kurt are, like, close, you know? We met a little over a year ago and ever since then, we've, like, stuck together."

"Oh," Rayne smiled. "You're his girlfriend?"

Kitty nervously looked around once again. "Yeah and lately he's been sensitive to people, you know?"

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well," Kitty looked at the floor shyly. "I'd really appreciate it if you kept your distance from him."

"What?" Rayne laughed. "What do you mean? I just met the guy and he's been nothing but nice to me."

"Well, like, that's the thing. We have a good thing going and I don't want to mess that up."

"How will our talking mess that up?"

"Like I said, he's really sensitive to people. What they say or how they act around him."

Kitty was obviously having trouble explaining.

"Look," she said, frustrated with her lack of words. "Just can you please do this for me? At least for now?"

Rayne was upset with Kitty's request. She really enjoyed talking with Kurt. He was one of her only friends at Mutant High, but what could she say?

"Rayne? Please?"

Rayne sighed. "What else can I say? You asked so…nicely."

"Thank you!" Kitty exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

Kitty turned with a smile and started to leave.

"Wait," Rayne called after her. "What if Kurt comes to me to talk?"

Kitty turned with a laugh. "Huh? Why would he come to you?"

"Well, because we've spoken a few times before."

"Oh well, I don't know. You'll, like, figure it out."

With that, Kitty turned and left; not only did she leave but she left straight through a dorm room door. Rayne gasped then shook her head as she realized what Kitty's 'gift' was then she made her way to her room alone.

"What just happened here?" Rayne asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rayne returned to her room and unpacked her remaining things. Unpacking took an hour at the longest and when she finished she walked to the window and looked out. Her view was of the school courtyard which was green this time of year.

Rayne sighed with boredom. "I might as well check this place out," Rayne said to herself. Rayne walked out of her room, into the hallway and came to the main entrance. The sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs was suddenly heard and Rayne turned around. Students with armfuls of books ran by her and as quickly as they came, they also disappeared into their next classes.

"Whoa," Rayne whispered, "that was a lot of mutants."

Rayne then decided to explore the upper levels; where the students had just come from. She walked up the stairs and turned through a few hallways until she found herself before three different hallways not knowing which way to go.

"Oh geez," Rayne laughed at herself, "this is typical."

"Hey, you lost?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Rayne turned and came face to face with a rugged looking brunette.

"I admit, I am pretty lost," Rayne replied with a half smile.

"You new or what?"

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday."

The guy raised an eye brow and smiled as he studied Rayne from top to bottom. The look on his face gave Rayne a feeling of invasion and she quickly became uncomfortable.

"I'm Lance," he said as he stepped closer to Rayne and held out his hand.

"Hi, um, can you tell me which way to the stairs down?"

"What's the hurry, little lady? I wouldn't mind showing you around. There's lots of interesting places to hang out; like my bedroom."

Rayne sighed with frustration. "Uh, thanks anyway but I got places I need to be."

"Don't be shy. I'm just trying to be, what's that word, hospitable?"

"Thanks but I got enough hospitality form the Professor."

Lance came closer to Rayne and stood inches from her.

"Well," Rayne continued with a scoff, "you're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, I should be, looking the way I do."

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not my type."

Lance placed his hand on Rayne's cheek and she pushed it away. "I have to go."

"Rayne," a familiar voice called. "Here you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Rayne looked up as her eyes came across Storm. Rayne sighed a sigh of relief and began walking towards her rescuer not bothering to look back at Lance.

"Lance, get back to class." Storm said sternly as she led Rayne away.

When the pair were far enough away from Lance, Storm shook her head.

"That's boy's been nothing but trouble since we brought him here," Storm explained. "You'd better keep your distance."

"Yeah," Rayne replied. "I kinda noticed when he gave me the first 'check out.'"

"Well, on a lighter note, the professor wants you to come to his class."

Rayne looked at Storm. "What for?"

"He wants to introduce you I suppose."

"Does he do that with every new person?"

Storm smiled at Rayne. "No, he doesn't."

"Than why me?"

"I don't know but that's why I'm sticking around to hear him."

Rayne was slightly worried. She wasn't too comfortable with the idea of being in the spotlight so soon.

As Rayne continued pondering on what was about to take place, Storm stopped her before a door. Rayne could hear the professor's voice.

"Go on," Storm said.

Rayne held out her hand and touched the door knob when she was horribly shocked.

"Holy carp!" Rayne shouted. She held her hand in pain and laughed as she met eyes with a startled Storm. "Sorry. That happens a lot."

The door suddenly opened, revealing a room full of students all staring at Rayne with wide eyes.

Rayne smiled, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Rayne," the professor began. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Class," the professor continued, "this is Rayne, our newest addition on campus."

"Hey," Rayne said nervously as she waved her hand to everyone and walked to the front of the class.

As Rayne looked at everyone who was in the class, her eyes met with Kitty's, who smiled in return. The blonde girl sitting beside Kitty leaned over and whispered something to her. Kitty then nodded her head and the blonde looked back at Rayne.

"Rayne is a bit different from the everyday mutant," Professor Xavier began again. "She was born with her abilities yet she does not possess the X Gene."

The class began to murmur in wonder as they stared at Rayne.

The professor turned to Rayne. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. It's just that my students have been asking if it was possible to have mutant capabilities without the X Gene."

"I see," Rayne replied.

"Now," the professor continued talking to the class. "When Rayne was four years old, she was struck by lightening."

The class was in a sudden uproar of "Wows" and "Ohs."

"Yes, class, calm down. It was an accident on her part but because of that, electricity is now an element that she can create and manipulate. The fact that she was born with the ability to manipulate water makes her electric capabilities even stronger."

"Why were you born with abilities?" A student asked.

Rayne looked at Xavier then back at the student. "I-" she began, "I don't know."

"But there _is_ a reason, isn't there?" Another student called from the back.

"Yeah," Rayne answered softly. "I'm sure there is. We just haven't figured it out yet."

"You're still human though, right?"

Rayne inhaled a shaky breath and smiled. "I look like it don't I?"

"Class, Rayne is what some believe to be the next level in human evolution. She had her abilities from birth, versus all of you who received your abilities at puberty."

Professor Xavier looked to Rayne and saw her discomfort. "Alright class, enough questions for now. Rayne you may go if you so choose. Thank you."

"No problem, Professor."

Rayne turned, flashed a smile at Storm and left the room, slightly upset by what had just happened.

"My God," she whispered to herself as she walked speedily to her room, "when I try to go unnoticed the spotlight stops on me."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Once again, keep in mind that I do not own anything having to do with X-Men in any way shape or form.

Anyway, let me get some things straight. Like I said before, this story is not based solely on the movie nor on the tv show. Some is from here and some is from there and some from my mind. Examples: Kurt in my story is not based on either of the two. Todd and Lance are more from the TV series, as is Kitty. Rayne, once again, is MY character created somewhere from the back of my mind strange little mind. Questions? Let me know. Please please PLEASE R&R!!! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

"Rayne," Storm's voice was heard behind her. "You're _the_ Rayne?"

Rayne turned with shy eyes. "Not many people know about me."

"Yes, well, as a teacher here and a close friend of the professor's, I need to know the latest on mutants. I've only heard of you being in the facilities for testing and things of that sort. I was beginning to think that you were being held prisoner or something."

Rayne stood silently, staring at her feet.

After a moment, Ororo let out a quiet, "oh, I see. That's why you weren't comfortable with everyone knowing too much about you."

Rayne nodded. The memories from the facility flashed in her mind and birthed all sorts of uneasy emotions.

"Well, rest assured; your secret is safe with me. And as for the professor, he wouldn't have announced it to the class if he knew the students had heard about you. He has private access to certain government files so he knows things that no one else knows. Don't worry, alright?"

"Alright," Rayne quietly replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll let you get back to your own business."

Rayne and Ororo said their goodbyes and went on their way.

As Rayne passed the kitchen, she saw Kurt sitting at the table. Rayne smiled and stopped, about to walk into the kitchen when she suddenly remembered what she'd promised Kitty. With a nervous laugh, Rayne turned and continued walking towards her room.

"Wait," Kurt called, the sound of the chair he was sitting on screeched across the floor. "Rayne? Are you alright?"

Rayne shut her eyes and clenched her teeth then turned with a smile.

"I'm fine Kurt. I just remembered I got some things to put away in my room. I'll see you around, alright?"

Rayne turned around when she heard Kurt again.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Rayne felt horrible for what she was trying to do.

"No," Rayne looked back at Kurt, "you haven't done a thing. Why do you ask?"

"I get the feeling you are trying to run away. If I've made you uncomfortable in any way I ask you to forgive me. I am sorry. Nothing was intentional."

Rayne slouched with a sigh as she walked back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I _was_ trying to run. But it's just because-"

Rayne didn't know if she should rat on Kitty. She honestly wanted to be on a good level with everyone.

"Yes?" Kurt stared Rayne deep in the eyes.

"Ahhh," Rayne whined as she rolled her eyes. "I feel so dumb. If you really wanna know, it's because of your girlfriend. She asked me to keep my distance because-" Rayne paused and furrowed her brow. "Really, she didn't give me a real reason but she asked nicely and I just didn't want to be mean."

"Whoa," Kurt laughed, "my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Kitty. I met her this morning."

Kurt's eyes widened as he grinned. "Kitty? Kitty's not my girlfriend."

Rayne furrowed her brow. "What? Then, who is?"

"No one," Kurt laughed. "I haven't had a girlfriend since I lived in Germany."

"Well she was pretty convincing, so don't blame me."

"Why would she say she was my girlfriend?"

Rayne looked at Kurt's yellow eyes as he fell deep into thought.

Rayne laughed. "Kurt, it's as obvious as the blue in your face. She likes you."

"Mein Gott," Kurt laughed again. "I had no idea."

Rayne was laughing when she turned and saw Lance walking towards the kitchen with another student. With wide eyes, she quickly ran into Kurt pushing him into the kitchen before Lance would see her.

"Hide me," she whispered.

Kurt wrinkled his forehead, confused with what was happening yet his heart beat faster and faster as he felt Rayne's warm body against his. "What?"

"That Lance guy is coming."

"Who?"

Before Rayne could explain, Lance turned into the kitchen with his friend and looked directly at her.

"Well, hey there," Lance said as he licked his hands and slicked his hair.

Rayne scrunched her nose, disgusted with what she had just seen.

"Todd," Lance continued, "this is the little lady I was telling you about."

Todd was short with disheveled hair and numerous bumps on his face and body.

"Oh yeah," Todd said with a perverted smile. "Now I see what you were yapping about. I'd yap too if I-"

"Excuse me?" Rayne cut in with a huff.

Rayne didn't want to hear anymore of what Lance had to say and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, wait up," Lance called after her. "Don't take that punk seriously. He doesn't mean any harm. He's just a toad."

Lance got in front of Rayne and stood face to face with her, his hands finding their way on her waist. Kurt frowned as jealousy swelled inside of him. Rayne slapped Lance's hands and pushed him away.

"You're the punk, Lance. I just got here. This is the second time you've seen me and you've already touched me in more places than I'm comfortable with. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Come on, I'm just playin with ya. I like you, hun."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't like you."

Lance laughed as he took Rayne's wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Of course, you do."

Suddenly, Kurt appeared beside Rayne. "Come on, Lance, she asked you to leave her alone."

Rayne looked up at Kurt and placed her hand on his arm then looked back at Lance.

Lance was clearly annoyed with the blue mutant. "And?"

"And she asked nicely," Kurt replied.

Lance stared at Kurt then back at Rayne. He winked then spread his arms out. "Alright, just cuz I don't feel like getting the pretty lady upset. See ya later."

Lance walked passed Rayne and Kurt, bumping Kurt in the shoulder.

Rayne sighed and rubbed her sore wrist. "Well," she breathed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with an admirer today," Kurt said, turning to Rayne. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For that."

"You needn't apologize?"

Rayne was silent.

"Rayne, it was not your fault. Creeps like that often get their way. _That's_ something to be sorry about."

Rayne looked up at Kurt with sad eyes then slowly put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he hugged Rayne in return. He closed his eyes when the smell of her hair entered his nostrils. He had never felt anything like the way he did at that moment.

"It was nothing," he whispered in return.

Rayne slowly pulled away after a moment and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at Kurt with a laugh.

"I'm ridiculous." Rayne said. "Nothing even happened."

"I understand, Rayne. Don't be embarrassed."

"It's just," Rayne began as she swallowed a knot in her throat, "I could see his thoughts and I didn't like where they were going."

Kurt cocked his head to the side curiously. "You can read thoughts?"

"If I try hard enough, yes, but most of the time it's involuntary. I don't like the idea of people in my head so I stay out of others'. Anyway, it's an unpleasant feeling so that adds to my reasons. But yeah, this time I wasn't trying."

"What did you see?"

"Just when he started getting angry, the things he was thinking he'd like to do. I don't want to go into details."

Kurt smiled as he pushed some of Rayne's red hair out of her green eyes. "It's alright, you don't have to."

As Kurt and Rayne began walking down the hallway together, Rayne suddenly realized something.

"Kurt," she began, "when I was right outside of the kitchen with Lance, it seemed like you just appeared next to me."

"That's because I did. I am a teleporter."

Rayne froze in her footsteps. "No," she smiled widely at the thought of it. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Kurt laughed as he "bamph'ed" to the end of the hallway and back again.

"That's so awesome, Kurt! How much fun could I have with that?!"

"Well, I got used to the idea. And you? What can you do?"

Rayne sighed as she looked to the floor. "Just the general mind reading, water manipulation and I play with electricity. Nothing serious, I guess. Although, mind reading I rarely mess with and water I play with when I have reason. I've always had a problem with electricity, though." Rayne pointed to the "balance bracelet" she wore on her left wrist. "This little things helps me most of the time but I have moments when I get a major shock from little things like doorknobs."

"Wow," Kurt laughed. "Most of the kids here have one ability and you've got them piled."

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault."

Rayne and Kurt continued their conversation. They walked all around the school campus, inside and out when they finally ended up back at the front entrance. Rayne took a seat on the stairway leading to the front door. Kurt sat on a pillar a few feet away. The air was cool and a light, warm breeze blew.

"Kurt Wagner," Rayne said as she slapped her hand on her knee, "I've seen every room, every hallway, every crack and stair this place has to offer."

"That was a real tour, wasn't it?" Kurt laughed.

Rayne stretched out and looked at the dark sky above her. Kurt sighed and leaned his head on the pillar he was sitting on, yet his eyes remained on Rayne for a moment before he closed them.

"Kurt-" Rayne was about to say something when the door opened, revealing Jean Grey and Scott.

"Kurt," Scott began, "the professor wants to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Thank you, Emy7, for your review. I was starting to get a little sad with no one saying anything, lol! Hopefully you broke the ice! Enjoy the rest!

**CHAPTER 5**

Kurt looked to Rayne who just shrugged then back at Scott. "What did I do?"

Jean laughed. "I don't think you did anything."

Kurt rose to his feet and Rayne waved good bye.

"You can come if you want," Jean said to Rayne. "This is going to be interesting."

Rayne and Kurt looked at one another in wonder then followed Jean and Scott to the common room. There was a group of people waiting for Kurt to arrive; Rogue, Bobby and John, Storm and Logan. Kitty was there as well and her eyes fell as she watched Kurt and Rayne walk in together.

"Kurt," the professor began, "I have something for you."

Kurt was obviously confused as everyone around him chuckled in excitement.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Professor Xavier held out his hand. A wooden box rest in his palm and Kurt took it. Inside the box was a watch.

"Look, I know I have a hard time waking up in the morning but is it necessary for everyone to see me get a watch?" Kurt laughed as he clasped the gift onto his wrist.

The group laughed as Xavier explained. "This is no ordinary watch. It is in fact a hologram. Hold down the blue button there below the red one."

Kurt did so and a gasp resonated from the group.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my God Kurt, it's wonderful!" Kitty cried. "Look in a mirror."

Kurt bamfed to the nearest mirror and was left breathless. He was normal. He was blue no longer.

"Mein Gott," he whispered to himself, running his fingers across his face. "Look at me."

Kurt turned with a gleaming grin on his face. "I can go out in public. I can do anything now!"

"Oh Kurt," Kitty cried as she jumped into his arms. "This is wonderful!"

Kurt jumped around with Kitty in excitement then looked to Rayne.

"Rayne, look at me. Do you see? This is amazing! It's a miracle!"

"Yeah, Kurt," Rayne replied with a smile. "I can see. Congratulations."

Kurt turned to the professor and smothered him with thanks then the group all congratulated him.

As Rayne stood and watched from the sofa she sat on, Kitty came to her.

Kitty began angrily. "What happened to our deal?"

Rayne was about to speak when Kitty turned and walked away upset. With a sigh, Rayne shook her head and looked back to Kurt. He was so happy. Of course Rayne was happy for him but something else bothered her.

As the excitement died down, the room began to empty. Kurt was still admiring himself in the mirror and Kitty was continually hanging onto him. Rayne smiled as she sunk deeper into the couch as she watched the two converse. She could only hear them as whispers, due to the distance between the mirror where they stood and the couch.

"So, are we going out tomorrow?" Kitty asked. "We can go to the mall and then the movies."

Kurt just laughed. "I don't care what we do I just want to show off now."

As the pair spoke, Kurt gazed at Rayne. Without saying a word to Kitty, he walked over to Rayne and sat beside her.

"So," he began, "what do you think?"

Rayne smiled softly and shrugged. "It's interesting."

Kitty walked over and sat close beside Kurt. "Geez, like, why can't you just be happy for him?"

Rayne frowned. "I'm happy that he's happy. It's just sad that he feels he needs to hide from people."

"Rayne," Kurt began, "I've been blue since I was fourteen. My own mother feared me. This is my chance to feel the way I did before."

"Alright," Rayne said, quietly. "Well, let's put your new watch to normal use. What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Kurt replied.

Rayne was about to respond

A voice called from the doorway. Kitty looked up in response.

"Kitty, you coming or what?" The blonde girl who sat next to Kitty in Xavier's class spoke. "The movie is about to start!"

"Yeah, Amanda," Kitty replied. "Kurt, you coming?"

Kurt turned to Rayne. "They're playing a movie in the theatre downstairs. You coming?"

Rayne thought about it. "I don't know. I think I'm going to catch up on some z's."

"Are you sure?"

"Kurt," Kitty interrupted, "she told you no; come on."

Kitty pulled Kurt along as he waved goodbye to Rayne. Rayne returned the gesture then rose off the sofa and made her way to her bedroom where she tried to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter 6**

"Oh my God!" The familiar voice of Rogue was heard screaming. "Somebody help!"

Rayne's eyes burned as she struggled for air. She couldn't feel her limbs; she couldn't feel her face. The only parts of her that weren't numb were her insides as they were seemingly being crushed.

"Somebody get the professor," another girl cried.

"What's happening to her?!" Asked another.

Kurt had just removed his new watch and lay in bed when his sensitive ears heard a commotion. He quickly teleported through the levels and ran into Rayne's room, where he saw a group of people standing. His heart ached when he heard Rogue's bloodcurdling scream, "Rayne!" All blood rushed from his face when he laid his eyes upon the shocking scene.

Rayne was floating upright high above her bed, her head dropped back; eyes half open. The sound of her trying to breathe was loud and chilling.

"Mein Gott," Kurt said as he stared.

"Kurt, do something," Rogue pleaded as she cried.

In an instant, Kurt stood on Rayne's bed, right below her. He reached up as much as he could but only reached her waist. The moment his hand touched her, Rayne slowly turned her head and looked at him, blood dripping from her nostril. Her eyes were sad as they streamed tears down her cheek then she suddenly dropped into Kurt's arms able to breathe; able to feel.

Kurt sat on her bed and held her in his arms as Rayne looked up at him in a daze. He could see Rayne's breath as she shivered.

"Mein Gott, you're freezing. Someone get another blanket," he ordered as he looked up to all the people watching. "Don't just stand there!"

"Kurt," Rayne whispered softly, "Thank you."

"Don't speak," he said as he took off his shirt and held Rayne close. "I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but body heat is the quickest way to warm you until the Professor arrives."

Rayne could hardly keep her eyes open and her mouth was so dry she was having trouble swallowing. She could hear Kurt's voice whisper; half in German and half in English.

"The professor is coming," Rogue said.

Not a moment later, Xavier entered the room. "What happened?"

"I-I was coming to see if she was awake after the movie ended." Rogue explained with a stutter. "I opened the door a-and she was floating above her bed gasping for air."

"Floating? How did she get down?"

The group looked at Kurt who was oblivious to the crowd's being there.

"Kurt just touched her," a girl replied, "and she fell."

"Kurt," the professor came closer, "bring her to the medical room. I'll wake Jean."

Kurt rose with Rayne in his arms and followed the professor.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Thank you, AngelofHunger for your comments! Keep them coming everyone or else I lose my motivation to write! Thanks again!

**Chapter 7**

Hours passed as Kurt waited by the door of the medical room. The door opened and Jean Grey came out.

"Is she alright?" Kurt asked before she could take a breath.

"She's fine." Jean replied. "She's just tired. She'll be under observation for the night, though, so you should go to bed as well."

"To bed? You think I'll be able to sleep after this?"

Jean shrugged. "We've done all we can and she'll be fine now. There's nothing to worry about."

Kurt's eyes fell. "Can I see her?"

Jean nodded her head. "Just for a moment."

As Kurt walked into the room, the sound of hospital machines beeped all around him. The hairs on his arms rose when he saw Rayne lying on the bed connected to the machines.

"Rayne," he whispered as he came closer to her.

Rayne's eyes opened a bit. Looking at Kurt, Rayne smiled softly. "Hi."

"Hi to you," Kurt replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired; my head is banging."

"I'll ask Jean to get you some medicine. She said you'll be fine."

Rayne smiled as she took Kurt's hand in hers and closed her eyes.

Kurt stayed a few minutes longer watching Rayne's chest rise and fall with each breath then rose and left the room.

"She said her head hurts," he reported to Jean.

"I can take care of that," she replied. "Now, you go get some rest."

Kurt nodded his head and headed for his room. As he entered, he dropped in bed without a second thought. As he lay, he worried about Rayne and wondered what had just happened until he finally fell asleep.

Hours passed when Kurt woke up. He looked at the clock which read "7:45 a.m." He quickly rose out of bed and hurried to the medical room. As he entered, he found it empty. Kurt was confused. As he was about to leave the room, he heard Jean's voice from behind the bed.

"She's in the professor's office," Jean explained. "And she's doing just fine."

Kurt rushed off without another word. As he came closer to the door, he heard Rayne's voice.

"-look professor, I don't know why it happens. All I know is that it's been happening ever since I escaped but the last time it _did_ happen, I was in a coma for two weeks."

"So, it's gradually been worsening?" The professor replied.

"Yeah, and no one has been able to stop it when it starts. That's what makes me wonder about Kurt. I don't know why he was able to but I'm going to find out. I may very well owe him my life."

There was a momentary silence in the room and Kurt wasn't sure if he should enter. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, the professor continued speaking.

"What sort of relationship do you have with Mr. Wagner?"

Kurt's heart jumped when he heard the question.

"What can I say, I love the guy," Rayne laughed. "I've known him for a few days but he's the best friend that I have. But…" Rayne paused. "I noticed the first day I spoke to him that there was something different about him. I just can't put my finger on it."

"We'll figure it all out in due time." The professor smiled. "There is a bright side to all of this though."

Rayne looked to the professor curiously.

"You're in the right place."

Rayne smiled and looked to the floor. Professor Xavier's words were comforting.

"Yeah, I guess." Rayne straightened up and began walking towards the door. "Thanks Professor…for everything."

"It's no trouble. I'll speak to Kurt later today. I just need to run a few errands then I should have plenty of time to work things out."

Rayne nodded her head and opened the door.

The moment Kurt saw the doorknob turn, he bamfed to a nearby chair. When he made eye contact with Rayne, he rose to his feet. Rayne smiled and walked over to him, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey, Kurt," she began.

"Hi," he replied, softly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, thanks to you."

Kurt smiled wondering if he should mention what was spoken in the room with the professor. Rayne saw it in Kurt's eyes.

"You heard," she said. With a laugh she looked up. "Of course you heard. Those ears can hear anything. I bet you've got loads of questions."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt began. "I did not mean to invade your privacy. I don't usually pry into others' business."

"It's alright. After all you've done for me, you deserve to know. I really would have told you sooner but I'm just afraid that it'll get out."

"I don't understand."

Rayne sat down on a chair and looked at her hands. "I was born with my abilities. They didn't come at a certain age like everyone else. The government is afraid that I'm the next level in human and mutant evolution and they want to keep it a secret. I was already a runaway but they caught me and never told my family where I was. I was a guinea pig for years after that. I then managed to escape and the professor luckily found me before the government did."

Kurt sat beside Rayne in silence for a moment. "What was it that happened last night? When did this come into play?"

"It first happened the night that I ran away from the facilities. I don't know why it started happening but I'm afraid that maybe it's something they did to me. I don't know what to think or do about it so there's always been fear behind everything that I do. I never know what to expect." Rayne looked at her hands again and attempted to hide her sniffles.

Kurt's eyes went soft as he took Rayne's chin in his hand and tilted it up to look her in the eyes. "Rayne, you needn't be afraid. I promise not to let anything bad happen to you. If I can help you through anything, I will be there."

A tear streamed down Rayne's cheek and Kurt wiped it away with a smile. Rayne sighed then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he returned the gesture around her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Okay everyone, I know it's been a long time and thank you for all your comments! I'm so sorry I've been so slow but life has been hitting me from all different angles and I haven't quite gotten around to TOUCHING the laptop. Anyway, here's chapter 8 and let me say again that I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANYTHING OR CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING X-MEN RELATED. Enjoy and please, R&R!!

**CHAPTER 8**

Days had passed living in the school for the gifted, then weeks. Rayne soon became more than comfortable with her fellow students, especially with Kurt. He was the kindest, most thoughtful person Rayne had ever met and her new best friend. Of course Kitty often gave her more than enough trouble about it but Rayne continually played nice. Lance was constantly abusing Rayne in the hallways whenever she was alone and Rayne put up a fight every time. He was truly beginning to worry her though, because he slowly seemed to become more aggressive and more angry each day. All the hoopla about the strange event in her bedroom that unfortunate night had faded. Even Rayne and Kurt had ceased from speaking of it.

Now, it was a late Friday night and Rayne sat quietly by the fireplace in the common room. Kurt had gone out with "the guys" for a night out and Rayne didn't feel like going anywhere with the girls so she had decided to catch up on some reading.

No more than an hour had passed when her eyes began to tire and burn. Rayne laid her book on her stomach and watched the flames in the fireplace flicker and dim. Without realizing it, she soon fell asleep.

"Rayne," a familiar voice was heard followed by a warm hand on her arm.

Rayne looked up and met eyes with Kurt. "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Well, I'm sorry to wake you but there is going to be a group of boys sleeping in this room and I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping here with them."

"What? Who?"

"A couple of school buses broke down in the snow storm and the professor is taking them in."

"What? What time is it?"

Kurt glanced at his watch. "3:30 in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Where is everyone else?"

"They're all standing around by the school's entrance."

"Oh, alright, thanks."

Rayne rose to her feet and stretched then followed Kurt out to the main school hallways.

"Honestly," she continued, "what are a bunch of school buses doing driving in this weather and at this time?"

"I don't know. From what I understand, they're all students from different schools in Arizona and California-"

"Oh God," Rayne whispered as sudden images of a number of familiar faces appeared in her mind. "From Arizona?"

Kurt saw worry glaze over Rayne's eyes.

"What are the chances of them actually being people you know?" He attempted to reassure her.

"C'mon Kurt, I moved a lot. I've been to a number of schools. The chance is higher than you think."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Kurt said with a smile. "Oh, that is, unless you want to just go to sleep. I mean, it _is_ almost four in the morning."

"No, I'm awake now. I don't want to miss all the 'excitement,'" Rayne sarcastically replied.

Kurt smiled as Rayne followed after him down the hallway and up the steps to the second level where a large group of students looked over a small indoor balcony overlooking the great room. Rayne skimmed through the many students from the west side that were spread throughout the great room. Nervousness swelled inside of Rayne as her eyes searched.

"Do you see anyone?" Kurt asked.

Rayne let out a sigh of relief as she began to turn to her friend when her eyes caught a glimpse of someone. She quickly choked on that sigh and spun around, her face only inches from Kurt's.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Oh God..."

"Who?" Kurt asked, trying not to blush and looked in the general direction that Rayne had just turned her eyes from. "Who do you know?"

"Two ex's and an old girl friend of mine."

"Three people? And, ex's?"

"They wouldn't really even count as boyfriends. We never even kissed or anything."

Kurt let out a subtle sigh of relief and smiled. "So, what now? You want to hide or something?"

"Well," Rayne began to speak in a whisper. "Kurt, you know that I am an Arizona runaway. Everyone knows that I'm missing. If they find out I'm here, then my family would soon find out I'm here and that would only lead to more governmental problems. I really don't need that right now."

"I see."

"If I just stay away from them, things should be fine. They don't know me by Rayne so they won't recognize me if someone talks about me."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What do you mean they don't know you by name?"

Rayne quickly looked Kurt in the eyes. "I didn't tell you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Tell me what?"

"Rayne's not my real name. I could have sworn that I said something before."

"You're name is not Rayne? Then, what is it?"

Rayne sighed and smiled. "Alex Moore. I stopped using it after I ran from the facilities."

"I can't believe this," Kurt scoffed. "I had no idea."

"Well, now you know. Just, don't tell anyone else."

"Right."

Rayne's heart suddenly skipped a beat as her eyes came across an eavesdropping Amanda.

_Oh no_, she thought to herself. _If Kitty finds out, I know nothing good will come out of it._

"Rayne," Kurt's voice was heard over her continuing thoughts. "Rayne, are you alright?"

"Yes," Rayne replied as she looked to Kurt. "I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to my room."

"O-oh, alright," Kurt replied with slight disappointment. "Would you mind if I walk you?"

Rayne smiled as she hooked onto Kurt's arm. "Why not?"

The pair reached Rayne's bedroom then after a hug and good night exchanges, Kurt returned to the excitement while Rayne retired to her bed. The image of Amanda's eavesdropping ears repeatedly flashed in Rayne's mind, causing all sorts of unpleasant emotions to run through her.

_Maybe she didn't hear anything important, _she thought to herself. _Maybe she won't say anything even if she did._

Rayne could do nothing but hope for the best as she lay in bed and attempted to fall back asleep.

Oh dear, what did Amanda hear?


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, let me put it out there that I do not own any part or character from the X-Men comics or tv shows or movies. Rayne is my own character from my own mind.

**CHAPTER 9**

It was Saturday morning and Rayne awoke to the sound of students running down the hallway. She assumed everyone was on their way to the kitchen. Rising out of bed, she opened her blinds and sighed when she lay her eyes on the blanket of snow spreading as far back as the eye can see. Rayne was not a very big fan of the white stuff due to bad experiences as a child.

She took a moment to stretch before dressing and washing up. Taking one last moment to approve her appearance in the mirror, she then turned and reached for the doorknob. The moment she touched the metal, a strange sensation overcame her. She wrinkled her brow as she opened the door and stepped out of her bedroom. Studying her surroundings, she shrugged when nothing out of the ordinary happened and she continued her way to the kitchen.

Only feet from the kitchen's entrance, Rayne heard a commotion. Voices and laughter resonated throughout the hallway as students passed her and added to the noise already in the kitchen.

"...No, Alex Moore," a voice was heard amongst the others. Rayne froze when the sound of her former name reached her ears. She waited for the reply from the other person being spoken to, hoping to recognize the voice.

"Alex Moore?" The other replied. "Alex Moore from Arizona?"

"Yeah."

"She's here?"

Rayne took a quiet step to peek around the corner when she decided she didn't know who was talking. As her view passed just around the corner, her eyes set on Amanda speaking with a tall, thin brunette...Jess Richardson; her first boyfriend from high school. Rayne's heart began to race as realization hit her. Someone from Arizona now knew that she was here at this school. She wasn't missing; she wasn't dead and it was only a matter of time before her family in Arizona found out then came looking for her.

Her thoughts were brought to a sudden stop when Amanda looked up and pointed at a mortified Rayne.

"Well, speak of the devil. There she is," Amanda said with a smirk.

Before Jess could turn his gaze quick enough, Rayne turned and made her way back to her room. She only made it a few yards away before she heard, "Alex?"

Rayne slowed to a stop and took a deep breath before finally turning to answer.

"Yes?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Alex? I can't believe it's you!" Jess laughed. "Hey, Kenny, come here and look who I found!"

Rayne's eyes widened in horror when she heard Kenny's name. Kenny was the last guy that she had gone on a date with before she was taken by the government.

Her heart raced and she had trouble finding words when Kenny stood beside Jess.

"Alex Moore?" Kenny choked when he met her gaze. "What the hell you doing here? You've been missing for ever!"

"Um...I...uh," Rayne stuttered. "My parents know I'm here. I was back home for a few months before I moved here," she lied.

"No kidding? I didn't hear anything about that," Jess said stepping closer.

"Um, yeah," Rayne choked out a laugh.

"So, where have you been anyway?" Kenny asked.

She swallowed nervously as she searched through words...preferably words that would save her from any sort of explanation, when a most familiar voice was heard.

"Hey, good morning." The angelic german accent said.

Rayne turned immediately to her savior. "Good morning, Kurt. Right on time. Sorry guys," she began as she turned to Kenny and Jess. "I have a few things I need to do. Um, it was good seeing you both. See ya."

Rayne quickly took hold of Kurt's arm and dragged him away. He didn't bother to resist.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Nothing. It's alright. I just needed to get away from those guys."

"Who were they?"

"Just some guys I knew in Arizona."

Kurt sensed that Rayne didn't plan on speaking further on the subject so he walked alongside her in silence.

"How long are these people planning on staying?" Rayne asked when she felt a comfortable distance from the visitors.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the weather keeps up."

Rayne sighed as she looked up to Kurt. He turned to meet her gaze and furrowed his brow when he saw her smile.

"What is it?" He asked with slight embarrassment at the sudden attention. "Am I blue?"

"No; though you know I wish you were."

"Come on, Rayne. You know I can't be with so many humans around. They'd all fall in a panic."

"I know. But still. That's what makes me sad."

"I'll never understand you. When the rest of the world screams at the very sight of me, you ask me every day to be blue."

"Good. You know who really cares about you then." A smile stretched wide across her face as Kurt shook his head.

"You could be right."

"I _am_ right."

The pair laughed as they continued walking aimlessly.

* * *

I was originally going to make this longer but then my time to write was cut short so here's this bit. I'll try to get the next today or tomorrow. I'm so sorry it's a short one again. I'm siiiiick!

R & R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, keep in mind that I do not own anything having to do with X-Men in any way shape or form.**

**CHAPTER 10**

"**What are your plans for-" Kurt's words were cut short when Rayne's cell phone rang.**

"**Oh," Rayne took her phone from her pocket and froze when she saw an unknown number with a familiar area code.**

"**Oh no..." she froze as the blood rushed from her face.**

"**What is it?"**

"**A number from Arizona. I don't speak to anyone from Arizona."**

**She looked to Kurt, fear overcoming her. "Who-who would be calling me? Who would have my number?"**

"**Relax, Rayne. It may just be a coincidence."**

"**Should I pick up?"**

**Kurt thought for a second then offered his hand. "I can answer it for you if you'd like."**

**Rayne pushed her cell into Kurt's hand and listened intently as he answered, trying to recognize the voice of the caller.**

**Kurt cleared his voice. "Hello?"**

"**Hello?" A female voice replied. "Who's this?"**

"**This is Kurt; who's this?"**

**There was a pause on the line. "Oh I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong number."**

"**That's alright. You have a nice day."**

**The other line disconnected and Rayne let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I recognized the voice. Thanks."**

**Kurt smiled as he returned her phone. "No problem."**

**As the pair continued walking, Kurt looked back. "So, uh, those guys you were talking with, were they your ex's?"**

**Rayne blushed at the question. "Uh yeah."**

"**So they know you're here. Isn't that a bad thing?"**

**Her blood rushed from her face in fear at the question though she kept her composure.**

"**Yeah, it is. I'm really hoping nothing goes any further."**

"**How did they find out?"**

"**Someone overheard me telling you my real name and asked around." Rayne frowned. "Some people just can't keep their mouths shut."**

"**Who was it?"**

**Thinking to herself, she didn't want to rat anyone out; especially a friend of Kitty's who was an even better friend of Kurt's. Things were so complicated.**

"**Just a girl I never really even met."**

"**Ah, I see. What will happen if your family finds out you are here?"**

"**I'm not sure. I think my mother would go into cardiac arrest."**

**Kurt laughed.**

**With a returning smile, Rayne stared at him. His teeth were so white; so perfect behind his perfect lips; his perfect lips with their perfect shape. And his eyes - the yellow of which were not overshadowed by the cursed holograph he hid behind - his perfect eyes that stared back into hers. **

**Rayne's heart suddenly began pounding harder in her chest while her stomach twisted and turned like on a roller coaster. The emotion was so sudden; so unexpected. But the emotion did not come alone. The thoughts that followed were tortuous. **_**If they come for me, will I never see his smile again? Will I never melt at the accent in his words?**_

**Nausea swelled within her at the thought.**

_**Where did these feelings come from? Was I so blind as not to notice them until it may be too late?**_

"**What is it?" Kurt smiled shyly.**

**Blood rushed to Rayne's face, burning her cheeks to a scarlet blush. "Nothing. I just-, I like it when you smile."**

**Kurt's eyes softened with his own blush. "Do you?"**

"**Yes; though I'd like it even better if you weren't hiding behind that stupid holograph." It was suddenly more annoying than ever.**

"**Rayne," Kurt hushed. "We talked about this."**

"**Then let's go somewhere where you can turn it off."**

**His eyes darted left to right in thought. Rayne waited for a reply and when she decided he was taking too long, she took his hand and led him away. She had to get it off.**

**The moment their skin touched, something flickered inside of her. She looked back at Kurt and saw him gazing at their hands as they walked. With uncertainty, she intertwined their fingers.**

**The pair made their way down the hall and up the stairs to the next level; one of the boys' floors. They walked down the hallway, Rayne's mind only on seeing the true skin of the man that quite suddenly made her blood burn. When they reached Kurt's door, she followed him inside and locked it behind them.**

"**Okay, take it off," she ordered.**

"**Mein Gott, what's gotten into you?"**

**Tears were welling in Rayne's eyes; tears she wouldn't let Kurt see. With a firm urgency, she took his hand and pressed the button she knew would remove the horrid mask from his true form.**

"**Rayne?" Concern toned his words. "Are you alright?"**

**Rayne gazed at his true self; the dark shade, strangely comforting to her. Moisture flooded her eyes and she slowly, unsurely placed her hands on his chest. She focused all her mind on Kurt standing before her in his true blue. He froze at her touch, restraining himself from holding her the way he longed to yet uncertain of what was expected of him. Did she want him to hold her? Was she even making a move on him or was he imagining it?**

**Her hands took his and placed them around her waist, resting them on her lower back as she reached up and wound her hands around his neck. Her stomach did a complete flip as he pulled her close. With a sigh, she lay her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, her breath warming her face as it ricocheted.**

"**Kurt," she whispered. "I don't know what will-"**

**A sudden knock was heard at the door and the pair gasped as Kitty phased through them.**

"**Kurt, are you he- ah!" Kitty turned and saw the pair by the door. "There you...are. Hi, Rayne."**

**Rayne's mind began to whirl as she saw the confused expression on Kitty's face. A flashback of her request in the hallway not too long ago; the fact that Kitty was in love with Kurt and here **_**she**_** was, alone in his bedroom with him, not knowing what would have come from their embrace.**

**Her insides twisted and pained her, wanting to stay close to Kurt, but her mind and conscious screamed at her to go.**

"**Did I interrupt something?" Kitty frowned.**

"**Uh-n-no," Rayne replied, glancing at Kurt. He looked just as pained as she was. "He was just helping me through a problem." Her gaze never left his.**

"**Yeah," he whispered. "Helping."**

"**I, uh, I'll be back," the tears were starting to spill over. "I need to get something from my room."**

* * *

**So, things are finally starting to get interesting! R&R!**


	11. UPDATE

I know I haven't written here in a long time, but if it helps, this story is not quite finished. I've actually still been working out some plot holes while getting an actual novel published so some day, sometime...over the rainbow, I will finish this.

Question!

What would YOU _want_ to happen in this story? What would you LIKE to see?


End file.
